Lunar Eclipse
by Lullaby.Dik
Summary: [HAPPY KYUHYUN DAY]Berkisah tentang keinginan Kibum terhadap jantung Kyuhyun. Apakah anda percaya summary? Hahahaha. Just Read It Guys! Spesial buat Kyuhyun ku tercinta. Bisa YAOI bisa enggak. #smirk


**Lunar Eclipse**

**Author : Lullaby Dik**

**Cast : Kyuhyun and All member Super Junior**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Disclaimer : Ide dan cerita punya Dik, kecuali para tokoh tentu saja.**

**Warning : Genre bisa real bisa enggak! Hahahahaha...**

**Selamat Bertambah Tua Buat Cho Kyuhyun ku tersayang...!**

**Tanpamu... aku tak kan pernah jadi K-popers dan Fujoshi. How Dare You Cho! But, I Like it!**

**ENJOY STORY!**

**[Love You All]**

**LullabyDik**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kanashimi wa haruka Long Way To The Moon_

_Oh koukai no tabiji_

_._

_._

_._

Tiada langit malam lebih kelam dari sebelumnya. Hembusan angin. Dedaunan bergerak gusar. Tanah basah sebagai tempat pijakan. Hati beku berdiri di tengah suasana kaku bercahayakan pendar detik-detik gerhana bulan yang tertutupi sebagian oleh awan hitam.

"Ini adalah akhir Bryan."

Surai coklat nya terhempas semilir angin malam. Tatapan teduh sarat akan seribu makna. Bibir yang membiru telah bergetar menahan kesakitan, kepedihan, kekejaman nyata permainan takdir. Namun bagaimanapun kosong dan hampa hati pikiran nya, dia tetaplah seorang manusia berkelamin laki-laki yang mempunyai janji. Janji yang membawa ia kembali merasakan hidup hingga ia sadar, dia telah mati sejak mengenal sesosok berwajah mempesona di depannya.

"Akhir hanya di miliki manusia, sayang ku. Aku..." mata tajam membesar dengan iris hitam kemerahan menatap jenaka manusia berwajah cantik yang selalu ia puja. Ia pikirkan. Ia sukai dan ia miliki. Sosok berjubah hitam yang berjongkok pada pipa tabung 5 meter dari tanah sukses melompat dan menginjakkan kedua kaki jenjang kokoh nya ke aspal jalanan dingin dengan kedua tangan terbentang lebar seolah menantang langit. "Aku memiliki dunia jadi aku..." jari telunjuk nya mengarah pada seorang pemuda yang berdiri tegar tanpa rasa takut meski sosok berjubah hitam berwajah mempesona itu di lumuri cairan merah kental di area mulut yang masih meneteskan sedikit demi sedikit cairan nya.

"Aku memiliki mu, Marcus sayang ku..." di akhiri sebuah jilatan sensual mengecapi kembali rasa dari cairan merah yang memabukkan.

.

.

.

_Please me... eien ni ae nu hito yo douka akai tsukikage ni_

_._

_._

_._

Kita sebut seorang manusia berkelamin laki-laki berparas cantik sebagai Marcus, seorang ahli waris terakhir dari keluarga bangsawan KUROVSKY yang mempunyai janji kepada leluhur terdahulu untuk memburu spesies mematikan bernama LUNAR.

Lunar adalah pemakan jantung manusia demi kebangkitan kekuatan mereka di setiap gerhana bulan. Bila mereka tidak memakan hati manusia setiap seminggu sekali hingga gerhana bulan tiba. Mereka akan punah dan terpenting, mereka kehilangan kemampuan merubah wujud seperti manusia. Di ganti oleh rupa jelek menyeramkan bagai hewan melata.

"Kenapa... kau Lunar yang sempurna." Tatapan Marcus sepenuhnya kabur. Ketika ia mulai mencintai. Ketika hati nya mulai terisi oleh kebahagiaan. Di saat itulah. Pencipta seluruh dunia menyedot habis tidak tersisa. Menampar telak takdir hidup nya dengan menampilkan kenyataan Bryan –seorang kekasih yang ia damba sebagai musuh terbesar hidup nya dan hidup nenek moyang nya.

"Karena aku rajin memakan detakan lezat itu... dan saatnya aku..." Bryan menelengkan kepala. Meremas bagian dadanya seolah mengambil jantung yang tidak pernah tersedia pada tubuhnya dan mengarahkan ke mulut yang terbuka. Mengunyah jantung imaginer nya secara intens. "Akan memakan jantung mu, sayang..."

Marcus dapat merasa kaki nya bagai jelly. Di dorong sedikit akan ambruk. Maafkan telah menjadi lemah. Maafkan telah tunduk pada sosok sadis itu. Maafkan telah memutus guratan takdir Kurovsky dan maaf telah... maaf... untuk semuanya.

Pisau belati yang terbuat dari akar tanaman Hydrea di dekap erat oleh Marcus. Satu-satunya senjata yang dapat memusnahkan Lunar dalam sekejap mata. Buku-buku jari nya memutih karena menggenggam terlalu erat.

Tanaman Hydrea merupakan tanaman dongeng berkhasiat sakti yang sering di perdengarkan oleh anak-anak. Tidak. Semua itu adalah nyata dan hanya keluarga Kurovsky yang tahu keberadaan nya.

Menggabungkan seribu helai akar, di sinari oleh cahaya rembulan setiap malam. Membentuk belati yang siap di pakai untuk sekali pembunuhan.

"Manusia itu lemah. Kau mencintaiku Marcus? Cinta? Cinta.. cinta.. cinta..." Bryan tersenyum lebar. Melenggak-lenggok kan tubuh bermaksud merendahkan Marcus. Suara berat sensual yang kerap membuat Marcus terbuai berubah sedikit cempreng dengan nada kekanakan. "Itulah mengapa kaum mu tak pernah menang. Kalian punya jantung yang indah dan..." mata Bryan terpejam. Menikmati gambaran jantung yang berdetak seirama setiap ia menggenggamnya. "Sensitif..."

Marcus tertawa hambar. Semua sudah mati rasa. Tubuh, jiwa, hati, semua. Dia mencintai monster selama 2 tahun. Monster yang jelas tidak punya rasa cinta.

.

.

.

_Arishi hi no maboroshi o utshushi te okure _

_Memories of you_

_._

_._

_._

"Kau cantik. Aku suka. Kau seksi. Aku suka. Yang paling ku suka adalah... detakan itu. Setiap malam aku menikmatinya. Begitu indah dan mengesankan! Aahhh... aku sungguh tidak sabar memegang nya langsung dengan tangan ini. Menjilat seluruh permukaannya dan menggigitnya dalam sekali coba. Marcus sayangku..." Mata Bryan menggelap. Kedua taringnya memanjang hingga tampak dari luar. Ia tidak punya waktu banyak. Tepat ketika awan hitam tergusur dari lingkaran bulan. Jantung Marcus harus berada dalam rongga mulutnya.

.

.

.

_Namida ga ochiru honno tsukanoma de ii_

_Oh... boku o terashi te miss you..._

.

.

.

Selama bersama, Bryan tidak pernah berbicara lebih dari 10 kata, Bryan tidak pernah memakai nada dalam bersuara, Bryan selalu bersikap dingin. Tidak menjadi gila bagai monster kelaparan. Menyeramkan. Brutal. Menjijikkan.

Marcus menutup mata.

Selesaikan dan ia bisa mengakhiri semuanya.

Iris selelehan karamel itu kembali terbuka. "Datang padaku, Bryan sayang..."

"Hahahaha... With My Pleasure..." Bryan menyeringai melihat belati keramat di genggam Marcus. Dia bukan Lunar bodoh. Wajah Marcus mudah di baca. Rasa cinta pemuda itu terlalu dalam untuk nya. ia telah terjebak di labirin yang di buat oleh Bryan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

GREBBBB

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marcus hampir saja memekik kencang saat dengan tiba-tiba dua atau tiga tangan mengunci tangannya ke belakang dan memegangi erat tubuhnya sampai tidak dapat bergerak. Marcus menoleh ke kiri dan ke belakang. Dua atau mungkin tiga, karena Marcus tidak yakin berapa banyak orang di belakang nya sekarang –terasa sesak dan sedikit menakutkan. Kedua orang yang dapat ia lihat memakai topeng putih tanpa muka serta jubah panjang hitam.

"Yakkk! Apa-apaan ini?" teriaknya. Iris selelehan karamel Marcus berubah nyalang dan tajam. Energi yang tampak lemah di beberapa saat lalu tiba-tiba saja penuh kekuatan untuk menggerak-gerakkan tubuh agar terlepas. Bibir Marcus maju beberapa senti ke depan. Mengomel-ngomel dan meneriaki orang bertopeng yang ia katai sialan karena mencengkeram lengannya begitu kuat.

Pisau belati yang ia pegang terjatuh begitu saja.

Bryan ingin sekali tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di tempat. Berlari ke arah Marcus dan menggendong nya sembari berputar-putar bak remaja mabuk cinta. Hanya saja... setelah ia melakukan itu, ia yakin para kumpulan orang bertopeng itu membakarnya hidup-hidup.

"Ini adalah akhir mu, Cho Kyuhyun." Bryan menyeringai. Berjalan mendekati Marcus atau bisa kita panggil mulai sekarang sebagai Kyuhyun. Setelah berdiri cukup dekat, Bryan meraih belati yang terjatuh dan mengarahkan kepada Kyuhyun. Mimik dingin menusuk tidak lepas dari wajah Bryan.

Situasi berubah. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah menahan marah. Apalagi setelah ia dengan tidak sengaja nya mendengar kekehan tawa dari suara seseorang yang sering ia bully –entah dimana orang itu berada yang jelas ada di belakangnya.

Lampu studio total di gelapkan hingga Kyuhyun hanya bisa melihat kilatan wajah dingin nan seram milik Bryan. "Kim Kibum..." desis Kyuhyun berbahaya.

"YAKKK! Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Kalian berlebihan HYUNGDEUL!"

.

.

.

.

BYURRRRRR

.

.

.

.

"_**Saengil Chukkae Hamnida... Saengil Chukkae Hamnida... Saengil Chukkae Cho Kyuhyun... Saengil Chukkae Uri Kyunie..."**_

Bersamaan lampu studio hidup kembali dan semua lebih jelas.

Oh!

Keadaan Uri Kyuhyun yang basah dengan cairan warna merah, biru, hijau, sebut saja mejikuhibiniu sebagai tanda acara puncak tepat di pergantian hari dari tanggal 2 Februari menuju 3 Februari dimana Cho Kyuhyun memperingati hari lahir nya untuk ke 28 kali.

Kyuhyun mengerang kesal sekaligus haru. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika hyungdeul dengan semangatnya merencanakan ini semua. Kyuhyun tidak lupa hari ulang tahunnya. Antisipasi kejutan dari hyungdeul tentu ada, tapi, bukan berarti harus di tempat syuting film pertamanya. Kyuhyun tidak menyangka semua ini.

Satu persatu orang bertopeng yang sudah Kyuhyun duga sejak ia teringat hari ulang tahun nya membuka topeng masing-masing. Tersenyum menang karena mereka berhasil mengerjai Kyuhyun.

Ada Leeteuk, Heechul, Yesung, Hangeng, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Zhoumi, Ryewook, juga lawan main nya di film yaitu Kibum, dan terakhir satu-satunya adik yang Kyuhyun punya yaitu Henry.

Sutradara dan para kru bertepuk tangan ikut memeriahkan. Serta salah satu kameramen yang mengabadikan momen berharga dari boyband spektakuler Super Junior.

"Ayo... tiup lilinnya Kyunie..." Leeteuk membawa kue bernuansa coklat dengan banyak lilin kecil di atasnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Sedikit menyingkirkan cairan mejikuhibiniu yang ia bingung darimana hyungdeul mendapatkannya dari area mulut dan mata. Kyuhyun meniup lilin cepat.

"YAKKK! Mana doa mu, bodoh!" hardik Heechul dan beberapa hyung yang melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun cengengesan, "Aku lupa."

Kompak yang lain tepuk jidat massal.

Leeteuk menengahi dengan menghidupkan kembali lilin dan menyuruh Kyuhyun meniup lagi tapi kali ini harus membuat permohonan.

Para kru yang melihat hanya bisa tersenyum geli. Mana ada acara tiup lilin yang di ulang? Well... kita dapat melihatnya jika itu Super Junior. Grup sederhana yang terdiri dari 13+2 dengan segala tingkah alami mereka. Kekeluargaan, keakraban, dan mungkin jalinan cinta (?) ada disana.

Super Junior.

The Everlasting BoyBand!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-THE END-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Want More...?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning !**

**Jika tidak kuat, angkat tangan dan lambai-lambaikan. Maka, anda secara otomatis melewati bagian tambahan ini. Namun, sebelumnya. Saya tidak menyarankan anda membaca ini, okay. #smirk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hahahahahahahaha... Just Kidding!**

**That's the real end. Mianhae...!**

**#deepbow**

**Ulang Tahun Kyuhyun membangkitkan ke-evil-an pengikutnya sih... #ngeles**

**Jja!**

**Gamsahamida yeorobeun...**

**Dik harap kalian sehat selalu. Banyak-banyak baca Fanfiction (WT~) -,- Terutama yang Mature #abaikan.**

**Kapan lagi kita bertemu?**

**Hahahahahahahahaha...**

**Doakan Dik selalu ya.**

**Galau nih, masa UN pakai CTV. Itu loh, yang menggunakan komputer. Entar nilai Dik langsung terpampang seusai ujian, asdfghjkl... bisa shock di tempat saya. Apalagi dapat dipastikan gak ada tuh kasih-kasih jawaban dari guru (wong soalnya di komputer, aish) Mulai Senin minggu ini, roster Cuma ada mata pelajaran yang di UN kan. Mtk, Fis, Kim, Bio, , ... Woaa... balek-balek ke 'mereka' tiap hari.**

**Jadi curhat kan?**

**Gak apalah...**

**Hidup ini mah punya hak kebebasan mas browhhh...**

**Kalian juga punya kebebasan me-review apa aja kali ini. Bash gua terserah deh. Bash pair juga terserah. Bash ceritanya juga. Poko'e terserah!**

**Menggila dan curcol juga gak masalah.**

**Sexy, Free, and Single blum ujian kok bingung -,-**

**Serah... Serah... Serah...**

**Sayonara!**

**Sign**

**Lullaby Dik [SSA]**


End file.
